


23 Mythical Creature and Human

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creature Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a case in the middle of nowhere OK they came across a Romany clan.  Dean was told by one of the fortune tellers that he would meet the love of his life in the wilderness.  Dean had not actively looked at first.  Then it was all that he could do.</p><p>Dean's clumsiness drew the attention of a forest creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23 Mythical Creature and Human

Dean tripped down the hill and flailed as his momentum threw him askew.  He landed with a loud grunt.  He looked back the hill and saw Sam chuckle as he took in the sight of his brother.

“Not funny,” Dean got back to his feet and dusted himself off.

“I told you to slow down.”

“Well I got down here fast enough.  How are you going to get down here?” Dean began to walk to the barely visible path.

“I’ll take my time down the other way.  This is your mission not mine.”

“Dammit,” Dean grunted as he slipped again.

“You okay big brother?” Sam’s voice carried over the walkie-talkie.

“Shut it Sam.  I’m fine.  It’s gonna take you like another ten minutes to catch up.  I’m gonna trek ahead.  There’s a clearing a few meters away from where you saw me.  Set up camp there.  I’ll scrounge up some fire wood and see if I can get a rabbit or something.”

“Alright.  If you find what you’re looking for while you’re out there let me know so I don’t have to worry.”

“Will do.  Going on radio silence.”

Dean tucked the walkie-talkie back on his hip and headed further up the trail.  He looked around as he walked quietly.  Dean stopped and listened a few minutes later.  He had heard something in the trees just pass him.  He moved slowly and pulled the crossbow from his back.  He loaded bolts into the chamber and watched for movement.  Dean did not hear anything.  He knew that something was out there because all the other animals and insects in the forest had gone quiet.

Dean jumped as the walkie-talkie squealed feedback.  He flipped it off and walked in measured steps toward the direction he had heard the noise before it had gone quiet.  A flash of rust coloured fur caught his attention to his left and he turned with his sight down the crossbow.  He side stepped dry leaves and twigs as he moved forward.  Once he cleared the brush there was nothing.  Dean let out a sigh and folded the bow back and snapped the crossbow back in place.

Dean turned and missed the patch of wet leaves.  His ankle twisted and tumbled forward.  His eyes went wide as he realized he was at the edge of a slope.

“Not again,” Dean tucked into himself so that he could protect himself as he fell.

Dean cried out as his head struck a hard surface and he continue to fall.  He remembered the sky and, what he knew he had to have hallucinated, nine rust and burnt umber coloured tails.  Dean let out a breath as he felt heavy and lost.

 

Dean gasped and sat up as consciousness returned.  He let out a groan and laid back down on the bed with his eyes squeezed shut.  Once the pain dulled he opened his eyes slowly.  He saw his gear in a pile by the bedroom door, a single lamp on a table provided the low light, there was only a small dresser and a trunk in the room and he noticed the door was open.

“Hello?” Dean rasped out as he rolled over to his side.

Dean was grateful there was glass of water by the bed.  He reached for it and grunted as pain splintered through his chest.  He looked down and his ribs were wrapped neatly.  Dean slowly reached for the water and saw powder in the bowl by it.   He took a few sips of water and sat it back down.  He picked up the powder and used his pinky to test it.  He made a face at the bitterness but realized that the powder had eased the ache in his jaw.  He sprinkled some in the water and took a gulp.  After a few minutes the aches and pains eased.  Dean sighed as he sat up without the unbearable pain.

“Hello?”

Dean still did not get an answer.  He pushed the covers back and kicked his feet over the side of the bed.  He noticed his state of undress and looked around.  His clothes were neatly folded on the trunk at the foot of the bed.  Dean dressed and left the bedroom.  There was a door to his right that was closed.  He assumed it was the bathroom.  He pushed the door open and was glad that he was correct.  He relieved himself and washed his face.  He thought about using the shower stall but decided he needed to find the person that had rescued him first.  He walked up the hall to the rest of the small house. 

The hall let out immediately to living area and front door.  It was empty.  Dean made his way to the other side which revealed a beautiful kitchen.  There was a small table, tons of counter space, a small refrigerator, a wood burning stove, island in the center of the floor and a pantry.  Dean looked around and realized that the house had been made by a person and not machinery like a lot of homes were in the modern times.  He noticed the tool marks and handcrafted designs in the walls as well as the furniture that filled the house.  Dean turned as he heard movement at the front door.  He froze in his place as the door opened.

“If you will get the wood I will get the venison prepped,” a deep gruff voice said as a man entered.

Dean just stared at the man with dark hair that carried dark red highlights, a strong jaw, full lips and spectacular blue eyes. 

“Oh.  You’re deaf,” the man’s hands moved quickly.

It took Dean a moment to realize it was sign language but not ASL.  He did not recognize the gestures.

“Sorry,” Dean cleared his throat, “I’m not deaf.  I was just shocked.  I’ll get the wood.”

“Thank you.  I will have to take the venison around back to dress it.  I’ll come in and prepare supper after.”

“Of course.”

“I am Castiel,” Castiel advised as he went back to the porch and lifted the deer to his shoulder.

“Dean.”

Castiel disappeared around the back of the house and Dean watched him go.  He took a deep breath and noticed the wood that was bundled on the porch.  He winced a little as he reached for it but took a deep breath and moved through the pain.  Dean carried it and untied the bundle.  He stacked it by the fireplace in the wood rack.  He collapsed the carrying device and sat it by the door.  Dean sneezed and glanced around for a pet.  He had not felt his allergies until that moment.  He did not see a sign of a cat or dog but they were usually the only things that set off his allergies.

Dean figured he should make himself useful and started a fire in the fireplace to make sure it was going by time Castiel returned.  He placed a few logs into the stove so that Castiel would not have to.  Dean found a bin of potatoes and figured he could make a stew for dinner to let Castiel have a rest.

Castiel entered the house with limited blood on him.  Dean figured there must be a wash area out back or he had worn an apron.  Dean had cleaned and sliced the vegetables, poured milk into a large pot he had found and had the cutlery lined up for taking care of the deer.  Castiel nodded and laid the fresh deer steaks on the island where Dean had the milk ready.

“Thank you.  It seems that you know what you’re doing.  I will go shower and you can get dinner started.”

“Yes sir.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes and stared at Dean for a moment.  He nodded and left the room.  Dean let the meat soak while he made sure everything else was ready.  It occurred to Dean that Castiel had not brought in all of the meat.  He went to the window and pushed open the curtains.  There was a shed in the back of the house.  Dean concluded that there had to be storage in there for the meat and a place for clean up.  He also spotted an adult tricycle with a basket and a sturdy wagon attached and figured that was how Castiel got his groceries back from town.

Dean sat at the table hands folded as he waited for the stew to cook.  He heard the shower turn off a while ago but Castiel had not made an appearance.  Dean did not know what was expected of him.  All of his gear was in the bedroom and he did not want to interrupt Castiel while he dressed so he just sat at the table.  The door opened down the hall and Dean glanced up.  Dean tried not to stare but could not help it.  Castiel’s hair was still damp, the shirt he had on clung to all the right places, his pants hung to his hips so there was a sliver of skin visible, and he was barefoot.  Dean swallowed slowly and made eye contact.  He had never been attracted to someone as much as he was Castiel.

“How do you feel?” Castiel sat opposite him.

“Good.  The medicine that you left me was very effective.”

“Good.  Your head was the worst but it was the quickest to heal.  I began to worry about you when you did not wake for a few days.”

“Days?  Shit.  My brother,” Dean jumped up and went to his gear.

“Yes the other man in the forest.  He was gone by time I knew to look for him.  You were delirious when you came to briefly and called out for him on the second day.  His scent was stale by time I got to where he had been.  I got caught in the rain and his scent was washed away,” Castiel followed him to the room.

“Damn walkie-talkie is busted,” Dean glowered at the damaged device.

“I left word in town.  They have a scout that can bring him here.  There were some hunters in the forest that I told to keep a look out for him.  I do not know what Sam looks like and you did not have a picture but I knew he would be worried.”

“I take it you don’t have a phone.”

“No I do not.  I live without those things.”

“But you have electricity.”

“Solar and hydro based power.  It’s more efficient and environment friendly.  I plan to install windmills in another year.”

“Of course.”

“I can go into town and have them follow me back in a vehicle to get you,” Castiel moved to get his coat and shoes.

“No.  I’ll be better soon.  Sam will know that I’m safe.  I’ll work on fixing the walkie-talkie and see if I can manage to get a signal on my mobile,” Dean pulled out his mobile, turned it on and stood.

Castiel watched as he walked around the room as he held the device in the air.

“I’ll need to charge it soon.  Still no bars.  Friggin middle of nowhere,” Dean went back to the kitchen table, “hey Cas are there any large, uh, maybe foxes around here?”

“What?” Castiel froze in the arch way.

“I,” Dean chuckled nervously, “I think I saw a fox right before I passed out.  I saw its tail anyway.  I knew I was losing it because I saw a bunch of tails.”

“There are,” Castiel licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck, “many different forest creatures.  I have seen a fox or two yes.”

“Not a normal fox,” Dean shook his head and bit his lip, “Sam and I, we investigate strange things.  Things that are out of the ordinary ya know? Things that are . . . unnatural and otherworldly.  Legends, myths, ghost, goblins, demons and all that stuff that we’re taught are just fairy tales and make believe.   I ain’t talkin’ regular foxes.  I mean, something the size of an Irish wolfhound maybe bigger.  I didn’t get a good look but I could feel it before I blacked out.  It was powerful,” he sneezed.

“I’m sorry Dean.  I have not seen anything out of the ordinary.”

“Right okay,” Dean sneezed again, “do you have a pet?” he looked up watery eyed at Castiel.

“I, uh, used to,” Castiel looked to the floor and hoped it was convincing, “I had to put down my dog a few weeks back.”

“Oh shit man.  I’m sorry.  It’s just my allergies are acting up.  Pet dander is the only thing that sets it off like this.”

“I can make you something for it.”

Castiel flittered through the kitchen as he pulled down herbs and other ingredients into a mortar.  He took the pestle and crushed it together.  He pulled juice from the fridge.  Castiel poured the herbs into the glass then the juice on top.  He stirred it and handed it to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean gulped it down.

“You’re welcome.  I’ll clean the furniture and sweep the floors more thoroughly for you,” Castiel turned to leave the room as he waited for the magic to kick in.

“Cas wait,” Dean grabbed his arm.

Dean felt the white hot power rush through him and saw the current course over his skin.  He tried to pull back but could not.  Castiel let out a scream as he fell to his knees.  A loud crack echoed as Castiel yanked away from Dean, crawled then stumbled out the front door.  Dean took a deep breath and tried to steady himself as he got to his feet and rushed to the door.  He knew he was sober and not on the verge of unconsciousness but still hoped that the tails he saw disappear into the forest were not real.  Dean clutched to door frame and scanned the area for Castiel.

“Cas?  Cas!” Dean called out.

Dean rushed back in the house and grabbed his phone.  He went to the front and stood in the middle of the small yard.  His phone pinged and he had barely two bars of service.  He quickly dialed Sam’s phone. 

“Dean!”

“Don’t talk.  I don’t have much signal.  I’m fine.  Got rescued.  I think, fuck, I think I got saved by a Myobu.  Old.  Has to be.  Took human form.  Lives in a house in the woods.  If you go to the town they have orders to bring you to me.  I’m safe.  Not a Nogitsune.  I’m safe.  Talk fast.”

“A Myobu?  Inari Kitsune are rare Dean.  I left the city.  Your tracking device led me to a different place.  I’ll be a day or two before I can get back there.  I will come for you big brother.  I don’t know off my head how to stop them or get them to reveal themselves.  If it is a Myobu then you’re safe.  They won’t hurt you.  They are still in service to Inari.  I’ll get on the next plane out.  You keep safe.  Love you.”

“Yeah me too.  See you soon.”

“See--”

Dean lost signal.  Dean assumed the tracker he had kept on his jacket had fallen off when he had taken a tumble and somehow had gotten moved.  He turned the phone back off and looked out into the forest.  He realized when he turned to go back into the house that it was made in the middle of the forest.  Minimal clearing had been done to build and the solar panels were attached to trees as well as the roof.   Dean felt like he was miles from civilization and even if he screamed only animals would hear him.  He stopped and his gaze fell on the door frame.  Tiny carvings and kanji were layered around the entire frame.  He recognized some of them for protection.  Dean checked the porch and similar carvings were engraved and sealed on the railings and columns.  He was safe as long as he did not step foot off the porch.  That was why he had felt at peace.  Dean went back into the house and shut the door.

Dean checked the stew and added a little salt.  He placed out a towel on the counter folded and pulled down two bowls from where he had seen them earlier.   Dean went back to the bedroom and checked the gear one more time.  Everything was accounted for.  As he walked back to the kitchen he felt pain in his limbs.  A vision of unknown men flashed in his mind.  He coughed and wheezed as the vision flipped to the dresser in the bedroom.  The top drawer.  Dean’s mind went blank.  When he regained himself a few minutes later he scrambled to his feet and the bedroom.  He pulled the drawer open but did not understand.  There were amulets.  Dean was not familiar with the symbols so he grabbed them and put them on.  He yanked up his machete and crossbow then left the safety of the house. 

Dean was not sure why he knew which direction to go but he followed his instincts.  He moved effortlessly through the forest and side stepped or leapt over any obstacle.  Dean knew he moved faster than he had ever done before.  He heard the sound of magic being used and a roar.  The roar was a roar but not a roar.  It was a growl and anger personified.  Dean reached the area where there were ten men armed that faced off with the Myobu.   All nine tails danced and lashed out against the attackers. 

Castiel, Dean thought.  He felt the link catch before he moved forward.

“Dean.  My love.  Help me.”

Castiel was bound.  Dean recognized the words as they were recited.  Dean looked around and his eyes caught sight of the hooded figure a few meters away.  Dean dropped to his knee in the shadow of a large tree.  He pulled the trigger of the crossbow twice.  The figure staggered but continued to read.  A man branched off and approached Dean.  Dean dropped the crossbow and rolled out the way of the first blow.  He came up with a strong upper cut and a jab to the man’s temple.  He shook it off.  Dean saw his eyes change colours.  Dean did not hesitate as he brought up the silver machete across man’s neck.  It took another blow to complete the decapitation.  Dean yanked up the crossbow and aimed to kill instead of wound like before.  The hooded figure dropped dead.

Dean saw three of the men turn to him.  He lifted his hand to shoot the rest of the bolts he had loaded when lightning flew from his other hand.  It struck them dead.

“Dean drop and cover your eyes and ears,” Castiel’s voice sounded in his head.

Dean obeyed without hesitation.  He felt the ground quake and a fierce heat rolled over him but did not harm him.  He stayed tucked until he felt a hand on his back.  Dean fell over and grabbed at the person.  When his eyes fluttered open it was a completely nude Castiel.  Movement caught his attention behind Castiel.  He glanced and saw three tails flutter behind him.

“I used a lot of power to make sure those men and their partners were eradicated.  I cannot always get back to a full human form,” Castiel helped Dean up.

“Right,” Dean nodded and tried to keep his eyes from wondering, “you said my love.”

“Yes,” Castiel blushed all over, “your touch.  You are my, how do you say . . .”

“Life partner?  Mate?  Other half.”

“Yes,” Castiel held his hand while they walked back to the house.

“I,” Dean chuckled, “Sam and I have been on a steady hunt for the last three years.  A Romany woman told me I would meet my one true love in the wilderness.  It wasn’t always active.  We did other things but when we had time we’d look.  I was out here looking for you.”

“Oh,” Castiel smiled for the first time, “then I have to be grateful for your clumsiness.  I was out walking when I saw you fall I may have laughed as I went on my way then I saw you again.  This time your fall was more serious.  It was me that you saw.  I was in animal form when I approached you.  I thought you were alone so I took you in.  Once you began to ramble I realized that the second scent I had encountered wasn’t old.  It had been your brother.  I am so very sorry that I did not get to him fast enough.”

“No worries.  I managed to get a signal long enough to tell him I was okay.  He’ll be here in a few days.”

“Good.”

“Why did I need to get these necklaces?”

“To protect you and so that we could communicate without speaking.  If you choose to stay and consummate our bond then you will share my abilities and we can speak mind to mind.”

“The lightning thing?  That was because of the necklaces?” Dean glanced up at him.

“Yes.”

“Will you return to your normal height and lose the tails soon?”

“By time we get back to the house.”

“You’re kinda gorgeous.”

“Thank you Dean.  You are very handsome.”

They finished the walk in silence and Castiel had returned to his normal height and was down to just one tail.  They showered and sat down for dinner.  Dean sent Castiel shy glances.  Castiel blushed and batted his eyes.

“This is crazy,” Dean chuckled, “I feel like a kid with his first crush.”

“It does make me feel young.”

“How old are you? I know to have all nine tails and be able to take human form you have to be over 100.”

“Yes.  I am 275 years old.  I’ve been in this forest for about 70 years,” Castiel took a drink from his glass.

“Holy crap.  Talk about falling in love with an older man,” Dean ran a hand through his hair as he stood.

“Once we are bonded you will also age slowly.”

“Right,” Dean cleared the table.

“Do not worry Dean I intend to take care with our relationship.  We feel the love because it is meant to be but we have not earned the love.  I understand that.  I will make my love true for you,” Castiel pulled Dean into a hug, “I promise.  I have no illusions of you staying here forever but I will do everything in my power to take care of you.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded as he stared at Castiel’s mouth.

Dean leaned forward to close the space between them.  The kiss was tentative and explorative and lasted only a few seconds.  Dean smiled against his mouth and pressed another kiss there then pulled back.

“I was thinking about that since I met you.”

Dean looked down as he felt something curl around his leg.  Castiel’s tail clung to him.  Castiel smiled shyly at Dean as he pulled him in for another kiss.  Dean opened his lips and teased Castiel’s tongue with his and pulled a moan from him.  Dean fisted his hands in Castiel’s shirt as the kiss deepened.  Castiel slipped his hands under Dean’s shirt to press his warm hands against his flesh.

“We should stop,” Castiel pulled back, “I do not want you to do something you are not ready for.  I have been alone so long I wish to take my fill of you.”

“Cas,” Dean trailed kisses along his jaw and down his neck, “I want this.”

Dean fell on his back on the bed before he realized they had moved.  Castiel stood at the foot of the bed as he undressed.  Castiel’s tail had gone but the power flashed in his eyes.  Dean shivered as the gaze directed at him and it made him feel warm all over.  Castiel crawled up the bed and kissed Dean hard as he undid his pants.

Dean gasped as Castiel’s mouth took him in.  Dean blinked.  He did not remember getting undressed but he forgot about it as he hit the back of Castiel’s throat.  He moaned and clutched the sheets as Castiel worked him over.  Cool wet fingers teased his entrance and made him whimper.  Castiel pressed a finger into him.  Dean’s hips bucked up.  Dean knew he had to figure out all of Castiel’s abilities or he would continue to be surprised.  A second pressed into Dean and his toes curled.

“Cas,” Dean barely managed as the third finger worked to prepare him.

Castiel pulled back kissed the head of Dean’s cock.  Castiel kissed his thighs and licked his balls as he worked the fourth finger into him.  Castiel kissed up his body and began to nibble along his stomach.  Dean tried his best to keep still but the sensations that washed over him caused him to thrash about.  Castiel pulled his fingers out a few minutes later and placed a pillow under Dean’s hips.  Dean’s eyes opened as Castiel got into position.

“Dean are you sure?” Castiel’s voice was heavy with desire as he stroked himself.

“Yes.  Please Cas.  I’m ready.”

“The connection will be complete.  You will feel my power flow through you and our minds will link,” Castiel leaned forward and kissed him as he pressed in.

“Yes.”

Castiel eased in and kissed Dean all the while.  Dean’s knees pressed to his sides as he took shallow thrust after thrust.  Castiel pressed all the way in and held it there while Dean whimpered under him.  Castiel pulled out slightly and pushed back in.  They set a pace and got lost in the energy that washed over them.  Castiel opened himself up and let his power leak out and into Dean.  He kissed down Dean’s neck so that Dean would be able to take breath unhindered. 

Dean squirmed and clutched at Castiel as he felt the overwhelming sensations buzz over his skin.   He heard Castiel voice in his head but it was another language.  When he focused on the words it became clear that he praised.  As his orgasm slowly built Dean began to weep.  Castiel hushed him and kissed him tenderly.  They were silent when they climaxed moments apart.

“Wow,” Dean panted as Castiel cleaned them up.

“Yes it was very intense.”

“I can feel you in my head.”

“I feel you in my heart,” Castiel pulled Dean under the covers.

<<<>>> 

Dean and Castiel lounged around the house and barely left the bed for the days that followed.  Dean forced himself out the bed and in the shower since he expected Sam.  Castiel was in the forest in his true form on a hunt and Dean was in the kitchen as he cleaned up after the pies he had made.  There was a knock on the door and he tensed.  With his new senses he scanned the door.  He smiled as he dried his hands.

“Sammy,” he flung the door open.

“Dean?” Sam looked at him warily, “are you okay?”

“Yes,” Dean hugged him then pulled him inside, “how was the trip?”

“Not horrible but not great either.  The guide got scared and would not bring me all the way here.  I had to camp last night and followed his directions here.  I’m glad this isn’t a hovel like I imagined.  Where’s the Myobu?”

“He’s out hunting,” Dean’s grin grew.

“Uh Dean.  You sure you’re okay?” Sam dropped his bag by the door and followed Dean to kitchen.

“Of course.  Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’ve never seen you this happy.  I brought a satellite phone with me just in case.  This house is amazing.  I saw the protection.  It was like walking through water once I reached the outlaying area.  This creature is strong,” Sam observed his brother as he cut a slice of pie.

“They’ve just cooled enough to enjoy,” Dean put a plate in front of him, “cheese?  Cas made it himself.”

“Uh sure.  Cas?  That’s the Myobu’s name?”

“Yes.  I can’t wait for you guys to meet.  I have told him so much about you.  He’s excited.  He went out hunting.  He’s getting the freezer stocked for winter.  He’ll be back soon,” Dean put cheese on Sam’s plate then sat down.

“You’re not under a spell are you?” Sam lifted his talisman and touched it to Dean’s arm.

“Nope.  Cas is the one.”

“Oh.  OH!” Sam felt the tension leave his shoulders, “thank god.  It’s just love not a spell.  Whew.  I was worried for a minute.  Well this turned out to be good for you.  I guess I didn’t need to come all the way out here,” he lifted his fork.

“You did.  You had to figure out your way here.  We’re talking about adding on to the house.  We want to make sure you have some place to stay when you’re here and I’m gonna need space to have study and do projects.  He isn’t fond of towns so moving to the city into my old place is out of the question.  He is considering putting in a phone line.  He knows more about that stuff than I do so I let him do all the hard work.  He wants us to stay in touch.  Cas is the sweetest.”

“You're so damn in love it’s funny.  This is a damn good pie.”

“Thanks.”

“Honey.  I had no luck.  Something disturbed them today,” Castiel walked into the house, “oh.  You must be Sam.  You smell similar to Dean.  At least now I know why the animals were gone.  Humans frighten them.”

“Cas nice to meet you,” Sam waved from his spot at the table.

“You cut the pie without me?” Castiel pouted playfully at Dean and ruffled his hair, “nice to meet you too,” he took the fork from Dean took a bite of pie.

“Oh my god you guys are sickly sweet,” Sam laughed, “you’re just radiating love all over the place.”

“Shut up Sammy.  I don’t complain about you and Ruby.”

“That’s true.”

“Sam’s gonna ask you a lot of questions so I’ll get the coffee going,” Dean slid out the chair and Castiel took his place.

“Of course I figured.  I am first kitsune you’ve met.  I am willing to answer your questions.  If you share the information just make sure you do not reveal my sanctuary or identity,” Castiel took another forkful of pie and ate as he watched Sam.

 

Sam interviewed Castiel and filled a few pages in his journal before they went outside.  Dean made Sam close his eyes as Castiel changed forms.  Sam stood with his mouth hung open as he stared at Castiel.  Castiel would not allow pictures but the day that followed he allowed Sam to sketch him.

They settled in a routine once they had gotten settled in.  Dean would be gone no more than a week with Sam on a case or hunt.  Castiel would occasionally travel if it was a creature that would be too much for the brothers alone.  Dean possessed a fraction of Castiel’s abilities so it made their hunts easier.  Over the summer that followed Sam stayed as he added the addition on.  Castiel communed with the other forest spirits to gain permission before they began.  It ended up a detached suite for Sam so that he would maintain his privacy when Ruby traveled with him. 

Castiel had trapped Ruby the first time they had met before Sam explained who she was.  It took Castiel time to get used to a demon.  Ruby wore a charm Sam had designed to make her powers dormant while they were there.  Dean had laughed but immediately apologized. 

Dean and Castiel fell in love that they had earned and shared it with all of Dean’s friends.  No one knew what Castiel was other than Dean’s husband that lived in a remote area.  Dean was glad he had found Castiel before he had given up his search.  Every night he fell asleep in Castiel’s arms was a reminder that he had found his one true love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and kudos! Sorry this is so late in the day. Mandatory overtime at work messed up my Sunday schedule. I see there are a few comments in my inbox. I promise I will get to you guys in the morning when I have more time. Enjoy the rest of your day!


End file.
